Duel Bladers Pro
by Sindgoemon
Summary: if anyone wants to see what these characters look like feel free to pm me the names of them and i'll send u a imgur link showing that. other than that please expect something i put alot of hard work into this story
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Smoke filled the night sky as it covered the stars hovering a ruined section of the city. Buildings were damaged as well as anything around them. "You're not too bad" a man with faint brown hair stood across a soccer field with his duel disk activated "However it is time to finish this. D/D/D/ D'Arc will attack you directly and end this duel" The man said ordering his monster to attack his opponent. As D'Arc thrusted its sword landing in the dead center of his opponents chest the duel was ended and the monster disappeared. "Who are you?" A girl with raven blue hair asked. "My name does not matter However I will say this. Our paths will cross again. That I can promise" The man said as he walked away from the soccer field.

As the girl entered the door to her room at the dueling school she was staying she was greeted by her two roommates. "There you are" A girl with Purple hair said greeting her roommate. "Damn, You got beat pretty badly huh?" She asked regarding the markings from the duel with the man. "Yea but that's not the odd part Aluna" She said. "What do you mean by that?" Aluna asked. "The guy I faced said before he left 'our paths will cross again that I can promise'" "Seriously?" Aluna asked to see if it was true. "Yea wierd right?" The girl with raven hair sat down on her bed taking off her roller skates. "Well you'll never guess what I found out Catalina" Aluna said as she leaned forward a little.

What'd you find out?" Catalina asked as she put her roller skates inside the box it came with. "I found out we're ACTUALLY getting guy students here!" Aluna said excitedly. "You're joking" Catalina said in disbelief. "No I'm super serious about this" Aluna said. The door opened as a girl with Orange hair walked in. "Hey Neko did you hear the news?" Catalina asked. "That we're getting our first male students here? Uh yea, Kinda hard not to" Neko said as she unwrapped the towel on her head and began drying her hair. "I wonder what kinda boys we'll be getting" Aluna said as her mind drifted off.

"I just wanna relax a bit to be honest" Catalina said as she lied down and thought about the encounter she had with the duelist earlier today.

-Nightmare-  
"You know you cannot win against me, Resistance is futile! Now all you need to do is submit to my will and give me the power you have sealed inside you" A man with black hair and eyes said. "NO I'LL NEV-" a black shadow was placed on her mouth preventing her from speaking. "This isn't up for debate deary" The man said as he pulled a knife out and slowly began cutting Catalina's throat.  
-Nightmare-

Catalina jolted up screaming as Aluna turned the light on. "Hey hey hey, What's wrong?" Aluna asked worried for her friend. Catalina burst into tears. "I can't take it anymore! I want nothing to do with him!" Catalina tried saying without crying. "Take what anymore?" Aluna asked. "Everything! I can't take it anymore" Catalina said as she began crying heavily into Aluna's arms. Catalina felt small paws push into her blanket as she saw Neko look up at her purring comforting her. Catalina picked up Neko and began holding her close.

"What if one of the new students want's the power inside me!?" Catalina said scared. Aluna looked at her confused. "What power?" "Remember? I told you this before. When I was a baby I had some power sealed away inside of me" Catalina tried to explain. "Ooh yea now I remember, The holy power thingy... Don't worry. Even if they are they have to go through both of us to get to you" Aluna said as Neko meowed. "Thanks" Catalina said hugging Aluna and holding Neko up so they all hugged each other.

As the sun rose up Catalina was sleeping like a log before her alarm went off. "Come on todays the day!" Aluna said cheerfully as she was brushing her long hair. "Don't wanna be late come on come on come on!" Aluna said dragging Catalina out of bed. After they all got dressed they met up at the docks with all the other girls curious as to how many guys are coming and what they are like. "This is so exciting" Aluna said shaking Catalina making her stop whatever it is she was thinking about.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Students

As the boat pulled in and started to unload the students the first student off was a male with blonde hair accomponied by two girls. One of the girls had orange hair while the other had pink hair. Next student off was a man with brown hair holding a book of sorts. Next student off was a man with icy blue hair wearing a jacket with no shirt as he stretched getting off all the female students there started making noise as they saw how in shape the student was. Next student off was a girl with a light green hair. Last student off was a man with brown hair wearing a uniform of sorts. As he passed by silently Catalina recognized the man as the person she dueled the night before.

"Aluna look, That's him! That's the guy I faced here the other night!" Catalina said pointing him out. After everyone was settled inside the classroom the teacher walked in. "Ok now I know we have some new students but that doesn't mean you girls can oggle at them and they can do whatever they want" The teacher said as she coughed at the male with icy blue hair. "So in the mean time how about you all come up and introduce yourselves to the rest of the class" She continued and started to glare at the same student.

"Tsch, Figures" The student she was looking at said as he got up and walked down to the podium where the teacher was. "You know you otta treat me with more respect then you're letting on" The male said. "Names Grimmjow, 6 time regional champion" The student said introducing himself with his hands inside his jacket pockets then sat back down as he was. The students started to talk to each other. "6 time regional champion? is that really him?" One student said. "Hes different from what I imagined him looking like" Another student said. Suddenly the male Catalina faced the other day was at the podium and coughed on purpose to get everyones attention.

"I am known simply as muramasa" The student said and giving a bow before returning to his seat. 'So his name is muramasa' Catalina thought. Next the male with blonde hair and the two girls that were with him went up next. "Names Geku and I'm the smartest guy in this class as of now. My IQ is over 170" The student introduced himself. "This on my left is Rosie and on my right is Sarah McCloud" Geku introduced the girl with pink hair first and the girl with orange hair second before returning to their seats.

"OH Boy!" The student with the book said as he went down to the podium and introduced himself. "My name is Rauss Blackdragon and I write novels. Most of the novels I have written are actually published. Some of them even have high ratings in reading awards" The student introduced himself cheerfully before returning to his seat.

The last student who went down to the podium was the girl with green hair. "Lin Merylham" She simply said giving a bow before returning to her seat.

The teacher returned to the podium and opened her roll call book. "Ok so it looks like we have a few celebrates, Now then" The teacher said as she did roll call. Aluna noticed that the new student Lin was looking rather sad as she looked out the window with her head resting on her arms. Aluna gently rubbed Lins back as a way of comforting her since she was new and Aluna never had someone assigned to sit next to her before.

"How about we head to the duel arena and see just how good everyone is shall we?" The teacher offered. "What's that suppossed to mean? I don't need to prove anything to you people. My resume speaks for itself" Grimmjow said as he took his feet off of his desk. "Yes but at this school we have a different way of dueling that you're not familiar with. Have you ever heard of Blade Dueling?" The teacher asked. "Yea, and?" Grimmjow replied. "One of the regionals I won was with that crap" Grimmjow continued. "Well let's head over since I'm sure not many people know what it is" the teacher offered.


	3. Chapter 3 Rules of the Game

"Ok here we are. Now for those of you who are new we have this giant arena for the Duel Bladers Association. Here's how the game works. Duelists in teams of 3 are on the field in each collum starting off in the middle. A duel will happen and which side wins gets to move the ball to the next part of the field. Any cards left over are passed to the next player so if any monsters left at the end of one duel will be passed onto the next duelist. Then another duel will begin using the person who won and the cards from the previous duel and any left over cards from the last duel to the next team mate. If a player loses a duel after winning one then it's back to square one and the first two duelists duel again. Whoever wins the 3 duels and kicks the ball into the end zone goal will be declared the winner. Are there any questions?" The teacher asked after explaining the rules. "Um I have one" Lin said raising her hand

"What kind of equipment will we be needing for this?" "The basic uniform for this is a school uniform jersy, biker shorts roller skates which will be provided if you do not have any. Not the kind where its 4 in a line but two on each side for balance. shin guards and a helmet is reccomended" the teacher said answering Lins question. "Now how bout a duel to demonstrate?" the teacher offered. "How bout Grimmjow Muramasa and Geku against Lin Rosie and Sarah" The teacher said. "No, I only team with them and they only team with me" Geku protested. "Ok then do it like that then" The teacher said. After everyone walked down to the Arena they both huddled into a group. "Ok I'll take lead since I know what the hell to do, You take goal as a last resort and you take the spot before that" Grimmjow said telling muramasa and lin their spots.

Muramasa skated over to the goal and closed his eyes as if he didn't care. Grimmjow skates to the middle as he faced Geku.  
"Let's see how well you fare against the 8-fanged tormenetor" Grimmjow said. "Let us begin" Geku said as they activated their duel disks. The teacher used a hammer to ring the small bell to begin the duel. "Blade Duel GO" all the students and Grimmjow said when the bell was rung. 


	4. Chapter 4 How to Play the Game

"Huh?" Geku said confused. "That's basically the 'let's duel' version of duel blading" Grimmjow said. "Oh ok" Geku said. "I'll start" Grimmjow said drawing. 8000 - 8000 "I play Red-eyes Black Chick and use its effect and bring out Red-eyes Black Dragon to my field, Next I tribute it and special summon Red-eyes Darkness Magician girl to the field" 2400 - 2000 "With her I can bring back one Red-eyes monster from my grave ignoring the conditions and I pick red-eyes dragon. Now red-eyes" *snap* "Shed into darkness" Grimmjow said as he played Red-eyes Darkness Dragon "Next I play the field spell pool of sacred tears, With this all monsters that are special summoned from my graveyard gain 200 attack for each monster on my side of the field. And by discarding two cards from my hand I can special summon one from my graveyard. And the one I'm bringing back is Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Now I use his effect to bring back Red-eyes Archfiend of Lightning and I'll end my turn" Grimmjow said as he played 4 monsters on his first turn.

All the students were swooning over at how skillful he is. "I draw" Geku said. "First I summon worm xex and use the effect and send worm Yagen to my graveyard and due to its effect if it was sent by xex and it's the only one out I can special summon it in face down defense and with that I end my turn" Geku said hardly doing anything. "I draw, I play my tuner monster synkron resonator and tune it and Red-eyes Darkness for Red-eyes Berserk Dragon" 3500 - 2400 "Now I'll use Red-eyes Magician and bring back Darkness and with this I can pay 1000 life points to destroy all set cards on your side of the field. Looks like you wont be using Yagen" Grimmjow said. 7000 - 8000 "Unfortunatly I can't attack and since I summoned my resonator I'll end my turn" Grimmjow said. "I draw I play future fusion and switch xex to defense and end my turn" Geku said. "I draw and I gemini summon Archfiend and use his effect and destroy xex since its attack is lower then Archfiends, Now I use all my monsters to attack you directly and wipe you out" Grimmjow said as he began skating and kicking the ball into the next area. 7000 - 0

"Don't worry Geku I can win" Rosie said. "I summon Vampire Sorcerer and set one card face down and end my turn" Rosie said "I draw, I use both Berserk Dragon and Archfiend to destroy both cards you have and end my turn" Grimmjow said laying waste to Rosies field. "I draw I use vampire sorcerers grave effect and banish it and summon shadow vampire and with him I special summon Vampire duke and when duke is summoned I can declare a card type and you have to send it to the graveyard. And I choose spell cards" Rosie said. Grimmjow looked through his deck and sent foolish burrial to the graveyard. "I overlay both my monsters for Adreus Keeper of armageddon and use its effect and detach one xyz material and destroy red-eyes berserk dragon and attack red-eyes magician and end my turn" 6800 - 8000 "I draw, I use red-eyes darkness metal and bring back berserk dragon. Now Darkness attack her Adreus" 6800 - 7600 "Now the rest of you attack her directly" 6800 - 0

Grimmjow kicked the ball over to the last side of the field where Sarah was guarding the goal. "I draw" Sarah said. "I special summon speedroid terror top and add taketomborg and use the effect and speical summon red-eyed dice and change terror to a level 6 and synchro summon Clear wing fast dragon and use the effect and negate berserk dragons effect and reduce the attack to 0 and destroy it" 4300 - 8000 "I end my turn" Sarah said. "I draw and use the pool of sacred tears effect and discard two monsters and special summon Red-eyes Magician back and Archfiend will use its effect and destroy clear fast and everyone else will attack you directly" 4300 - 0 Grimmjow kicked the ball with the roller skates into the goal and ended the match.

Everyone cheered on after watching a great Duel Blade match. After Grimmjow skated over to the side pannel for other members to rest he took off his roller skates and went back up to where everyone was. "Very impressive Grimmjow, Your reputation is very impressive" The teacher complimented on. "Why do you think I'm six time regional champion for?" He asked sarcastically.

"Very impressive duel blading skills" Aluna complimented Grimmjow. Grimmjow just gave a simple nod as he walked off the stands to get something to drink. "So do the rest of you get the idea?" The teacher asked as Muramasa, Lin, Geku, Rosie and Sarah all returned. "Yea" Lin said as Muramasa still showed no signs of interest. Geku Rosie and Sarah all just nodded. "Let's head back to the classroom now" The teacher said so she could continue the lesson. 


	5. Chapter 5 A Moment of Rest

-Classroom-

After everyone returned to the classroom the girls were swarming around Grimmjow all asking him to join their duel bladers team. "LADIES! There's a time and place for everything do so after class. Now let's open our books to page 145. Now who can tell me..."

-After Class-

"Ok that's the lunch bell so go get your lunch and be back before the bell rings" The teacher said as she sat down and began to relax a little.

-Cafeteria-

"I'll admit some of the new students are alot brighter than others" one girl said to another. Lin grabbed her lunch and looked for a spot to sit. She noticed Aluna motioning her to join her at her table. Lin simply sat down and looked at her food wondering what it is. "Relax. I'm sure all you need right now is a friend" Aluna said trying to comfort Lin. Lin nodded and tried some of the food that was prepared. "So why are you so gloomy anyway?" Aluna asked wondering why Lin seems upset. "I just miss someone I know very well is all" Lin replied. "Well maybe what you need is a new set of friends to take your mind off the friend your sad about" Aluna said as she took a sip of her juice pouch.

"I don't know..." Lin said unsurely. "Relax. Here I'll tell you what. How about for now on you hang out with us?" Aluna offered Lin inviting her to hang out with Aluna Neko and Catalina. "Right?" Aluna said looking at Neko and Catalia using her eyes motioning at Lin to try and make them agree to make Lin feel better. "Yea sure that's no problem at all" Catalina said. "I may be a buzz kill" Lin said depressingly. "Don't worry. Once you get used to us you'll fit in just fine" Neko said cheerfully "Right girls?" "Yea, Oh wanna here something I heard?" Catalina said chiming in and starting a topic for them to dicuss.

Geku Rosie and Sarah all sat down at a empty table at the same time with Grimmjow. "I was here first" Grimmjow said trying to make them leave. "Ah who gives a crap sit, I'll find somewhere else" Grimmjow said as he got up taking a bite of an apple and leaving. Muramasa walked over to the table and sat down and ate silently ignoring Geku Rosie and Sarah and not caring if he was allowed to sit with them. 


	6. Chapter 6 Grimmjow's Past

After everyone came back in Grimmjow noticed the teacher talking to someone he knew far too well. Grimmjow walked down and walked up to the man the teacher was talking to. "Hey beasty, What are you doing here?" Grimmjow asked. "Well hello to you too pan'there" The man said with a thick russian like accent. "You two know each other?" The teacher asked. "You can say that" Grimmjow replied and looked back at the man. "Relax Pan'there, She's an old friend of mine. A old student from a long time ago" The man said looking at her. "Oh yea that reminds me, You're Castellias baby brother arent you?" The teacher asked. "Wha- what the?" Grimmjow stammered on his words suprised. "That's right, I remember you now. You ran to your sister and tripped on purpose and started crying like a little baby in the hall way just to get your sisters attention" the teacher said. The man gave a small laugh. "Oh shut it Beasty!" Grimmjow said defensively while blushing from embarressment. "Well Barbados I need to start class now" The teacher said as the man left.

After class was finished for the day everyone went to do their own things. Aluna wanted to see what Grimmjow was blushing about. "Hey You ok?" Aluna asked kindly. "It's nothing" Grimmjow said as he exhaled a cigarette. "You smoke? you know thats bad for you right?" Aluna asked. "Yea I know. I don't really care though. I have my own reasons for doing this crap. Plus I'm not addicted to it. Worst part is I've been smoking for bout 2 years now and I'm not addicted to this crap" Grimmjow said as he put out a half smoked cigarette. "So are you here to try and convert me to your duel bladers team?" Grimmjow asked. "No, I just wanted to talk. Seems like you've seen alot too" Aluna said concerned. "Yea, I have. What of it?" Grimmjow said looking at her with an unamused reaction. "Well if it makes you feel any better I never had the best of childhoods myself. I never really knew my parents. I was told my father had died and my mother died in a accident when I was about 7. Since then I grew up with Neko" Aluna explained as she looked off the top of the roof.

"Tsch. Weak" Grimmjow said as if it wasn't a big deal. "You know you're a real jerk you know that?" aluna said getting onto Grimmjow. "Listen, I've had it worse" "How so? Tell me how you had it worse!" Aluna demanded "I was going to had you not rudely interupted me. What I'm about to tell you you tell to no one" Grimmjow said as he walked over to the gate and looked down at the front of the school yard. "My parent's died when I was about 3. My pain started long time ago. Cause of my ancestors. They pissed off the wrong person and then they cursed my family with voodoo. 'until the 100th child is born all else will die' Thankfully those two were smart enough and busted their asses beating the curse. My parent's weren't meant to die. But they did as the price. Since I'm the 100th child I get to live. My oldest siser died when I was about 3 and a half. Then my brother died few months later. Then my sister when I was 4 and the my brother. My slightly older sister died when I was 6. And she was only 8. Since then I was raised by my oldest sisters fiance' then again he was like a brother to me from the beginning so. Think I don't know what it's like. Try living in my shoes" Grimmjow explained opening up about his past.

"Wow...Who knew you had a nice side to you" Aluna said as she let his words sink in. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sure your life would've been different had no one died" Aluna said as she put her hand on his left shoulder to comfort him. "I know it would've if it didn't I wouldn't be the monster I am now" Grimmjow said as he looked up at the sky.

-Catalinas dormroom-

After night came and the moon rose up into the stary night sky Catalina was lying in bed looking at her deck as Aluna came in happy. "You're in a good mood. What happened?" Catalina asked. "Let's just say after spending some time with a special someone I gained a boyfriend" Aluna said reffering to Grimmjow. "Nice, Who is it?" Neko asked. "Grimmjow" Aluna said as she blushed with her hands on her face. "Wow" Neko said suprised. "Hey it's like 11pm, How bout we get some sleep?" Catalina said. "I think we have a test tommorrow" "Yea that's right" Neko said as she got into her bed. 


	7. Chapter 7 Practice and Fitting In

-Catalina's Dream-  
As Catalina dreamed she saw a faint ball of light that was changing colors slowly. "My name...is...lu...You...chosen...  
child...gods..." As the light began to fade Catalina woke up from her alarm.  
-Catalina's dormroom-

"Wow looks like someone had a odd dream" Aluna said as she brushed her hair looking at the mirror. "Yea...I remember seeing a small ball of light that shined. And it changed colors slowly. It also spoke to me. I don't recall what it said but... it said something about me being chosen for something" Catalina explained as she brushed her hair. "That is wierd. Wonder what you are chosen for?" Aluna wondered.

-Duel Blade Arena-  
As Catalina was training with the Mystic Ravens she summoned The Blazing Mars and used level eaters effect from her grave and reduced the level of Blazing Mars from 8 to 5. "Now I use Mars effect and send my other monsters and inflict 1500" Catalina said as she rolled over and kicked the ball into one of the goals. After everyone was done with their training the Mystic Ravens all went to the cafeteria to cool down and enjoy something cold. "Man that was a good exersize wasnt it?" Catalina said to the group. "Yup sure was" Neko said as they all plopped down.

-Cafeteria-  
Aluna spotted Grimmjow and went over and invited him to sit with their group. "You're not gonna try and convince me to join are you?" Grimmjow asked with an unamused look on his face. "What? No of course not. I know alot of people have been asking you to join their group but I just wanna spend time with you thats all" Aluna said. "Alright" Grimmjow said as they walked over to the table. "What's he doing here?" A girl with black hair and red highlights at the end of her hair said. "Why does it matter if I'm here?" Grimmjow said as he addressed the captain of the Mystic Ravens. "Well maybe you wanna rub in our faces that you joined a team and be like 'haha I'm with this team now'" The captain said. Grimmjow simply shook his head ignoring what she had to say.

"Ok so I know he hasn't been here long but I wanted to let you know...WE'RE GOING OUT" Aluna said. Grimmjow spat his water towards the floor and began coughing. "THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED ME TO COME SIT WITH YOU SO YOU COULD TELL THEM!?" Grimmjow said trying to regain his breath. "Well they were gonna find out eventually" Aluna said like it was no big deal. Aluna noticed one of the eye signals the team uses with each other to communicate when on the field. Aluna looked over at one of the members who had bloody red hair and noticed she was feeling upset after hearing the news.

Aluna stood up and walked over to her team mate and stood her up so she could have a word in private. "Are you ok? I didn't make you upset by saying we're dating did I?" Aluna asked. Her friends eyes started to water up as if she was getting ready to cry. "No no no, Don't cry please dont cry. I have an idea. Would you be ok if I pulled some strings with him so you two can go on a date?" Aluna asked if it was ok with her friend. Her friend simply hugged her as a sign saying 'thanks'. After they returned to the table. "What was that all bout?" Grimmjow asked as her friend left the table blushing thinking bout what Aluna promised her.

"She's mute actually so she can't talk. She usually just writes whenever she wants to say something" Aluna said. "So how does she duel?" Grimmjow asked curiously. "I think she has someone with her that says what she does so if she plays a monster that person says the name of the monster for her and when she uses an effect she just taps the card three times then two then one" Aluna explained. "Ah ok, Didn't answer my question though. What was that all about?" Grimmjow said repeating his question. "Oh she was just wondering if it'd be ok if she could go on a date with you that's all" Aluna said shrugging it off like it was no big issue. "Uh huh..." Grimmjow said standing up and walked away.

As Grimmjow approached the girl who was mute Grimmjow tapped her on her shoulder as she spun around and began blushing and tried hiding her face. "Relax, Aluna told me you wanted to go on a date with me" Grimmjow said calmly. The girls face turned even more red as she tried writing as her hand trembled alot. 'Is it ok if we did one?' She wrote. "If you just wanna do one for bragging rights I don't mind at all" Grimmjow said. She wrote something else underneath what she wrote 'That's fine by me. My name is Asasha. So it's pronounced Ah Sasha' Asasha wrote. "Yea I figured that's how it's pronounced by the A infront of Sasha. Anyway what exactly do you like to do?" Grimmjow asked as he got to know Aluna's friend more. Lin sat down with the Mystic Ravens and everyone except Aluna and Neko glared at her as if they didn't want her at the table. "Guy's come on. She's new here. Cut her some slack and try being nice to her shes really friendly. And I should know Catalina Neko and I spent lunch with her. Shes a very interesting girl" Aluna said making the members ease off.

"No it's fine I'll find" "Nowhere else, Just sit" The captain said allowing Lin to sit with them with her lunch and ate silently.  
After the day was over Catalina lied in bed and slept


	8. Chapter 8 The Mysterious Anomaly

-Catalinas Dream-  
Catalina saw the same light anomaly but the rays where shining in a small circle as the colors changed from blue to green and back. "you...my...child...created...you...destined...destroy...darkness...help...myself...power...sealed...within...awaken...  
soon...child...meet...father...me...Lu...us..."  
-Catalinas Dream-

As the alarm went off to Catalinas clock she woke up and noticed Neko was sitting there as she looked at Catalina confused.  
"Are you ok?" Neko asked wondering. "Why do you say that?" Catalina asked. "I heard you start talking in your sleep" Neko said as she put on her training gear. "What was I saying?" Catalina asked. "Something bout being destined for something and destroying a darkness" Neko said. "I wasn't paying attention entirely but I did hear that much" Neko said. "Odd" "What?" "I had a dream that someone was saying the exact same thing" Catalina said. "What do you remember?" Neko asked curiously as Aluna entered the room with her gear on. "I had a dream where someone was calling me their child and me being destined to destroy something dark.  
And something about meeting my father" Catalina said. "Oh and there was a wierd light thingy. Let me draw it" Catalina said as she drew the anomaly she saw in her dream. "I saw nothing but black and this was shining and changed between green and blue"  
Catalina said. "Hm... Well do you remember the name?" Aluna asked. "Not entirely I couldn't make it out but I know it said Lu and us. Well it started with L U and ended with us" Catalina explained. "Well maybe it's the power inside of you trying to talk to you by using your dreams?" Aluna suggested. "It IS possible but... As of right now... We have bigger things to worry bout" Catalina said as she got up and put on her gear. "Come on, Those white wolves won't know what hit them" Catalina said as she was determined to win the Duel Bladers match against a rival team.

-Duel Blader Arena-

As the Mystic Ravens gathered in their group of 8 they stood across the field against another team from the school The White Wolves. "I trust you're ready?" The captain said to the oppossing captain. "Oh that's no issue. The thing I'm wodering is how badly do you want your ass kicking?" The opposing captain said as a way of trying to get under her skin. "That's not much of an issue, See courtesy of one of our team mates WE have a new member..." The captain said as the new member was being hiding by the team mates. "You have a new member? Who?" The opposing captain said. The Mystic Ravens stood the the side allowing Grimmjow to walk into view. "The 6 time regional champion...Very impressive" The captain said. "Alright everyone decide whom you're starting 3 will be and then take your positions" The refferee said to both of the teams.

Both teams went to the respected sides bleachers and began strategizing. "Ok here's what we're gonna do I'll start off in the 2nd half of our field before the goal Neko you cover the goal Grimmjow you're our last resort ace card due to your background Aluna you start off first Catalina will take my spot when I lose and the ball goes back to that part ok?" The captain said going over a game plan. "Oh before I forget Catalina heres your deck back I added a few cards I hope thats ok with you" one of the members said as they exchanged decks. "I tested your deck and only problem is it can give you dead hands rather easily so you may wanna look into a few double summons or special summoning power" Catalina said. 


	9. Chapter 9 Mystic Ravens vs White Wolves

As Aluna Neko and the captain took their spots of the field 3 members of the White Wolves did the same. "I hope you're ready Aluna" One of the members said. "More then you realize" Aluna said. "Duel Bladers GO!" Both players said as the refferee blew the whistle starting the duel. As Aluna and Pixie fought over the ball skating around trying to kick it to the half behind them Aluna was able to get the ball over to her captain. The Refferee blew the whistle. "Aluna first turn" The refferee said. "I draw" Aluna said as she looked at her hand. "I play spiritual forest and play Lunalight Kaleido Chick and use the effect and send Lunalight Panther Dancer to my graveyard and use polymerization and fusion Kaleido Chick Black Sheep and Aria of the stars to the graveyard and fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer and I use Black Sheep and Kaliedo chicks effect and add poly and Kaliedo to my hand and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Aluna said making a strong start.

"I draw" Pixie said. "I summon Gladiator Beast Darius and special summon test tiger and use its effect and send Darius and play Hoplomus in defense and set 3 cards and activate Gladiator Beast's Respite and shuffle 2 from my hand into my deck and draw 3." Cards shuffled: Gladiator Beast Dimacari and Gladiator Beast Samnite. Cards Drawn: Double Tag team Big bang shot and Equeste. "Next I set one card facedown and end my turn" "On your end phase I use Horn of the Phantom Beast and equip it to Leo Dancer" Aluna said playing a trap. "I draw for my turn. Now I play Luna light Perfume and bring back Aria of the Stars to my field in defense mode" 1600 1700. "I use Arias effect and with it I can pick a lunalight in this case Leo and it can attack you directly" Aluna said. "Next I banish perfume and discard Purple butterfly and add black sheep to my hand. Now I use black sheep and add a polymerization to my hand and I use it for Leo dancer and use Lunalight Chaser Atalantes effect and fusion summon Leo Dancer but since it was one monster that was sent Chaser acts as all 3 monsters. Now Leo dancer attack her directly twice" 8000 - 1000.

"Now my other Leo dancer will destroy your gladiator beast and attack you again" 8000 - 0 The captain passed the ball over to Aluna and Aluna began skating and kicking it over to the 2nd half of the opposing team field. "I draw" The next player said. "I play N.O.D. Communication center and add one trap from my deck to my hand and I pick Aerial Strike and set it. Now I play G.D.I. Medium Tank" 1600 1000 "and use 2 of the facedowns left for me, Mage Power and Metalmorph and equip them to My tank. So now it gains 1800 attack and is now at 3400. Now my Tank targets your Leo Dancer with horn equip and attack it and due to Metalmorph it gains half of the attack" 6750 - 8000 "But due to forest it stays alive for now" Diane said as she ended her turn.

"Come on Aluna You got this" Grimmjow said calling out to Aluna as the croud cheered on. "There's one flaw about Metalmorph and that is it only triggering when you attack not when I do. Now Leo dancer normal destroy that tank!" 6750 - 7900 "Leo dancers attack her directly" 6750 - 0 Aluna skated over and kicked the ball into the area with the goal. "You're not gonna get passed me" The Goalie said. "I draw and I use pot of greed and draw 2 cards" Cards Drawn: Mystik Wok Ivy Bind Castle. "I play the spell Numbers Evaille and play IC1000 and attatch-" The Refferee blew the whistle stopping the goalie from continuing. "Illegal play disqualified, Goalies Swap!" The Refferee said preventing the goalie from playing an Illegal card due to the effects. As the goalies swapped the captain of the White Wolves slapped the goalie on the back of her head.

"Goalie start" The Referee said blowing the whistle to restart the turn. "I set one monster facedown and play Constellar Belt and Wattcine and end my turn" The new goalie said. "I draw" Aluna said "I play purple butterflys effect and banish it from my graveyard and special summon Lunalight Moon Princess Kaguya from my hand." 1400 1500 "And with this I get a extra summon so I use the effect and summon Kaliedo Chick and I use Lunalight Wolf and half scale set my field. And now I use Wolfs effect and banish Kahuya Chick and panther from my graveyard for a 3rd Leo dancer. Now I overlay my 2 regular leo dancers and xyz summon number 35 and due to the life point difference Leo gains 1250. Now I use Aria of the stars effect and allow Leo to attack directly twice" 6750 - 0 Aluna skated over to the ball and began kicking it and kicked it into the goal ending the match. The Refferee began blowing the whistle and declared the Mystic Ravens the winner of the Duel Bladers Match. "Winner Mystic Ravens"


	10. Chapter 10 The Anomalies Identity

Everyone began cheering as they watched a great match between teams as they lined up and high fixed each other as a show of good sportmenship. After the match everyone was out of their duel bladers gear and celebrated in the cafeteria with a free pizza awarded to the winner of the duel bladers match. "Man I didn't think you'd pull a Grimmjow back there Aluna, We should start with you off more often" the captain said reffering to the sweep Grimmjow did against Geku Rosie and Sarah. After everyone was done eating and split up to do their own things Catalina felt tired out of nowhere and suddenly passed out. "Huh? OH CRAP! SOMEONE HEEEELLPP!" Aluna said as she ran over to her friend trying to make sure shes ok.

-Catalinas mind-  
"I was wondering when you'd come to me deary" A mysterious man said as Catalina saw a figure with black fire surrounding it. "What's going on?" Catalina said as she was surrounded by shadows. "You're in the shadow realm, Well at least your mind is. For now that is" the man said. "I know you, You want the power inside me don't you!" Catalina said as she realized she her arms and legs were suspended. "Well of course I do, I don't want to have to rely on corruption for the rest of his life now do I?" the figure said as he walked towards Catalina and grabbed her face. "Now just hold still so I can extract the power and be on my way" The man said as he snapped his fingers as she was suspended more a similar to the one from her nightmare days prior. As the man began to move his hands closer to her chest a light began shining from above. "You shall not obtain my power Dark One" A light said. Catalina recognized the light as the one that had been appearing to her inside her dreams. "Figures you wouldn't be alone" The darkness said. "You shall not obtain my power and use it for your own needs Dark one now begone and leave my child alone" The light anomaly said as it floated downward slowly. "You haven't seen the last of me, I will grab the power inside of her and be free to do as I please, In my own body!" The darkness said as a purple mist like cloud surrounded the man and vanished.

The light floated over to Catalina and released the suspensions the dark figure had used. "Are you alright?" the light said. "I am...But I know you. I can never make out your name though..." Catalina said as she began rubbing her wrists. "My name is Lucius, I am your father. I created you as my child. I sealed most of my powers inside of you. I grow weaker as time goes by. I am sorry for anything I have caused Catalina. Your mother that raised you has done her job. When you were the right age she passed because her job was done. I created her to take care of you til you were old enough to enroll here. Do not cry over her loss. I will admit it was a bit foolish for me to create her only to die. All you need to know is my powers will be returning to me when you find me inside my sealed form" Lucius said.

"But what am I looking for?" Catalina asked. "The form I am being drained from is that of a card. A card game you are far too familiar with. You will know when you find me. But until then, Be careful the forces of darkness ARE at work and they ARE in fact here at the school. One of the male students that came here has the Millennium Rod and is working for a man known as Corruption. He is the current Wielder of both the Emperors Key and the Key of the Dark One. Be careful whom you trust my child." Lucius said as Catalina felt a kiss on her forehead even though the light didn't move. "I shall try to stay strong during the time when I am not within your presence. Just know, When you find me my powers will be returning to me. You will still keep the power sealed inside of you but I will become stronger then I am now. After enough time has passed where I have power I will teach you how to use yours. Until then Just remember one thing. The friends you have now are willing to risk their lives to make sure you are safe" Lucius said as the light began to fade and Catalina regained consciousness.  
\- Catalinas Mind -


	11. Chapter 11 A Moment of Relief

-Infirmary-

"Catalina?" Aluna said wondering if shes ok. Catalina opened her eyes slowly. "YOU'RE OK!" Aluna said as she hugged Catalina instantly. "Easy" Grimmjow said pulling Aluna off. "You know those dreams I've been having recently?" Catalina asked Aluna and Neko as Neko stretched her arms and legs as she was in cat form. "Meeoow" "Well the light I've been seeing is actually my dad.  
And he said his name was Lucius. But he also warned me that a dark force is after the power sealed inside of me. But he also said that my friends are willing to protect. He also explained some things to me but other then that it makes sense as to why I've been seeing him. He's been trying to tell me that I need to find him" Catalina said as Neko walked forward and began purring. "The way I see it, You need to find him as soon as possible before something bad happens. If not there's gonna be alot of crap going on that's gonna tear this school apart" Grimmjow said as he looked out at the window. "Well I know one thing. He does love me. If he didn't why would he be appearing to me?" Catalina said. "That's obvious" Grimmjow said. "Let's just worry bout one thing at a time ok?" Aluna said.

-Classroom-

Catalina Aluna Neko and Grimmjow all walked into the classroom and saw Barbados talking to their teacher again. "Hey beasty I got a question for ya" Grimmjow said as he began walking down to talk to Barbados. "So what are we gonna do about finding my father?"  
Catalina asked. "Well first we need to find out where he is before planning on a search party" Aluna said. "Got that part already covered" Grimmjow said as he returned. "I asked beasty if he kept in contact with that lady that ran the school the teacher was apart of. He said he'll contact her and bring her here. Also said it'll be sometime after tommorrow though. He's heading back to the underground regionals to do another round" Grimmjow explained. "So whose this lady?" Catalina asked. "Only thing I know is she enrolled my oldest siblings before they passed. Other then that I don't really know" Grimmjow said as he sat on his desk.

Neko felt the hair on her neck stand up. "Neko you ok?" Catalina asked. "Something dark is near by..." Neko said hesitently. As the door opened Muramasa walked in and sat down and began looking at his cards. "You think it's him?" Catalina asked. "Yea, Somethings definitely different about his presence. He has something that's giving off a dark vibe. And it's not his deck either"  
Neko said. "You do realize I'm not deaf right?" Muramasa said as he looked back at them. "Sorry mura..." Neko said as her cat ears began to drop indicating she was sad.

Muramasa turned around and began dueling against himself. "Hey mura I have an question, Would it be ok if we had a duel?" Neko asked as she walked over to Muramasa hesitently. "If you do not mind then of course" Muramasa said as he stood up and held the door open for Neko "After you" Muramasa said politely allowing everyone to come watch and leaving last. 


	12. Chapter 12 Neko vs Muramasa

-Duel Arena-

As Neko and Muramasa both activated their duel disks Muramasa gave a simple bow and allowed Neko to go first. "I summon Cat Priest" 1500 1700 "And when Priest is summoned I can add one Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Cat Clerk" level 3 0 1900 "When Clerk is added to my hand I can add one Cat spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose Cat Scratching Post. With this if a Cat monster attacks a defense monster it does pierce. Now I set my scale using Cat Clerk and Cat Shaman" 1800 0 Scale 1 - 8 "Now I can pendulum summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 and I pendulum summon my tuner Cat Manakete" 4 1200 0 "Now I tune Cat manakete and priest an synchro summon Cat Witch" 7 2400 "And when Cat Witch is played I can add one Trap card from my deck to my hand and I add Cat Nip to my hand and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Neko said.

"I see. Very well, I draw" Card Drawn: Solemn Wishes "I set my scale of Savant Copernicus and Newton allowing me to pendulum summon monsters 2 through 9 and I shall use D/D/ Swirl slimes effect and fusion summon D/D/D D'Arc from my extra deck by sending Necroslime, Now I use Necroslimes effect and banish swirl slime for D/D/D/ Flame King Ghengis. Now I summon D/D/ Orthos and tune it and flame king for High Gust King Alexander. Now I pendulum summon D/D/D/ Doom king Armegeddon and due to the effects of Highking Alexander I bring back Flame King Ghengis. Next I use the spell Dark Contract with the Swamp King and fuse Doom king and Ghengis for D/D/D/ Superdoom King Purplish Armegeddon and with this I can target one monster you control and destroy it and deal damage equal to half of its attack" Muramasa said. "I use my trap Cat Nip, Think of this as a dark bribe but can only be triggered if I have a cat monster" Neko said countering Muramasas monsters effect. "I see, Then I shall use all my monsters and attack" Muramasa said as he snapped his fingers.

"Not quite, See due to Cat witch if I have a scale set it can't be destroyed by battle. And due to Clerk being set on my scale if I have another Cat monster set all damage I take is halved" Neko said smiling. "But you still take damage though" Muramasa pointed out. 5450 - 8000 "RRRReeeeoooww" Neko made a cat noise as she was hit with the damage. "I end my turn" Muramasa said. "I draw" Card Drawn: Cat Mew. "Perrfect, I use my facedown Cat Whistle, With this card I can special summon one tribute monster from my deck by tributing one monster I have ignoring the summoning conditions. So by tributing Witch I special summon from my deck Cat Dread Fighter" 8 2900 - 2800 "And with this card being special summoned its attack is doubled." 5800 - 2800 "Yet you're still 200 points short of destroying High Gust King" Muramasa said with his eyes closed. "Yea but theres more. I play the spell Meow of a Mother, With this spell by sending 2 Cat monsters from my hand to my graveyard I can target one monster on my field and add to the attack equal to half of the combined attack of the monsters sent. And I'm sending Cat Mew and Cat Mercenary" 7750 - 2800 "Now I play Dread Fighters effect and banish 3 Cat monsters from my graveyard and now it can attack 3 times this battle phase" Neko said. Muramasas eyes opened instantly after hearing this and widened. "But there's a small catch, The damage you take is halved" 5450 - 2575 Muramasa was launched back from the attack and landed on his back.

Muramasa started to pant as the hair on Nekos ears and tail began to stand up on end. Muramasa was coughing as he tried to stand up. "You have...No idea...What you've...Just done" Muramasa said as a black shadow began to rise over his body and cloak him. "N-now you must...face...the curse...on the millennium rod..." Muramasa said before losing himself to the dark power that was covering him. Muramasas eyes turned pitch black as his breath became visable. "No way..." Catalina said as she began to panic. "Don't worry I got this" Neko said. "I end my turn" Muramasa didn't say anything but drew a card. Card Drawn: D/D/ Vice Phoone. 5450 - 1575 Muramasa gave a possessed shreek as the damage from contract of the gates dealt damage. Muramasa pendulum summoned D/D/D/ Doom King Armegeddon and D/D/ Copernicus and used the effect of copernicus and sent D/D/D Abyss King Ragnarok to the graveyard. "I use the effect of swamp king contrac and fusion Vice phoone and coper for D'Arc, Now I use the effect of vice phoone and banish both the pieces I just used for D/D/D/ High Flame King Ghengis. Now I overlay both my level 8s for D/D/D/ Superdoom King Dark Armegeddon and I use it's effect and destroy your monster. "I use effect veiler from my hand and negate that" Neko said as she sent effect veiler.

"I shall end my turn" Demon Muramasa said. "I draw" Card Drawn: Cat Hero. "I play the effects of Cat Hero and discard it and gain life points to one monster I control and I pick Dread Fighter" 13200 - 1575 "Now I use the grave effect of Hero and banish all Cat monsters from my grave and with this when Dread Fighter deals damage by battle it's doubled. Now Dread Fighter Destroy D/D/D/ Superdoom!" Neko said ending the duel. 13200 - 0 Muramasa fell onto his knees then fell forward as the shadow vanished as if a fire had suddenly died. Neko ran over to Muramasa and put one of his arms over her shoulder. "Someone help me now!" Neko called out to her friends. Grimmjow ran down and helped Neko with Muramasa into the infirmary.


	13. Chapter 13 The Plan

After Neko walked out with Grimmjow they turned to Aluna and Catalina. "Well I think it's safe to say whose working for the bad guys" Catalina said as she began to worry about the situation with Muramasa and the darkness that wants the power inside her.

-Infirmary-

"Wait here I'll see if I can't get him to talk" Neko said as she turned into a cat and walked to the door and looked up. Aluna opened the door as Neko walked inside and jumped up on the bed that Muramasa was in. Muramasa slowly began to wake up and put his hand on his head and shook his head a little trying to ware off the effects of what happened. Neko looked up at Muramasa and meowed. Muramasa looked down seeing Neko in cat form and didn't recognize her and assumed she was merely a simple cat. "And just how did you get in here?" Muramasa asked as he began petting Neko. "Are you lost?" Muramasa asked as he picked up Neko and began scratching behind Nekos ears making her pur. Muramasa gave a friendly smile as Neko meowed again but louder indicating that Muramasa was awake.

Catalina Aluna and Grimmjow walked in and saw Neko purring as she rested on Muramasa while he looked out the window. "Mura I need to ask you something. What was that during your duel against Neko?" Catalina asked. Muramasa simply scratched Nekos ear and petted her. "That was something that wasn't suppossed to happen if you must know" Muramasa replied as he looked at them standing by his bedside. Neko meowed at Muramasa as he stopped scratching her ear. Muramasa gave a small smile as he simply pet Neko and began rubbing her stomach as she lied on her side. "She must really like you" Catalina said. "Yes.. She clearly does" Muramasa said. "I need to know something. Are you working with anyone known as Corruption?" Catalina asked.

Muramasas hand became still as he looked at Catalina. "Why do you ask?" Muramasa said unsurely. "I just need to know some things that revolve some people I know" Catalina said shrugging one of her shoulders. "Please Mura, It's very important" Catalina said as she tried giving a puppy dog look with her eyes. "And why should I?" Muramasa asked as he rubbed Nekos stomach again making her pur. "Because if I don't know everything you know on this matter innocent people can and will get hurt" Catalina said. "No" Neko got onto her paws and walked over to Muramasa and began to dilated her eyes making a begging face by lowering her ears. Muramasa tried to stay serious as he looked into Nekos eyes as she begged.

"Fine" Muramasa said as he smiled and sighed. "Where should I begin?" Muramasa said as Neko began purring again. "Whose Corruption?" Catalina asked. "Corruption is someone I know. He was caught trying to steal food one day back where I was raised. Someone I knew tried to bite him and attempted to kill him out of frustration from training. After I found them I went to get someone. It turns out he was simply trying to find food so he wouldn't die. After that the Grandmaster allowed him to stay for as long as he liked. During which we got to know each other. After he left bout few months later I recieved a package from him. Inside was the Millennium rod and Ring with a note attached saying 'take one and give the other to the guy who bit me' After which hes been living inside the shadow realm" Muramasa explained.

"What's the darkness?" Catalina asked. "The darkness is a being that resides inside the emperors key which Corruption possesses. I've encountered it a few times. it draws power from sealing peoples souls and sealing them as cards trapping their souls in the process. It has been growing stronger. As for its own agenda I have no idea what it wants nor is after" Muramasa said. "Are you aware of powers being sealed inside of me?" Catalina asked. "Yes" "What do you plan to do?" Catalina asked as her expression became more strict. "As of right now I have no desire to seek that power. When the time is right I will. That much I will say" Muramasa said as he closed his eyes. "Is the darkness ordering you to seek the power inside of me?" Catalina asked. "Yes" "What do you know of Lucius?" Catalina asked regarding her father.

"All I know is it was once a sealed god who had abilities to control gates that lead to different worlds or regions. After being sealed inside a card I do not know" Muramasa said. "Where is it?" Catalina asked. "I do not know" Muramasa replied as he opened his eyes and looked out the window. "Are we done?" Muramasa asked. "For now yes" Catalina said as they left the room leaving Neko behind.


	14. Chapter 14 Course of Action

-Hallway-

"So what do we plan on doing now?" Aluna asked. "Well Beasty said he'd contact someone for us so all we can do now is wait" Grimmjow said sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "How long will it be?" Aluna asked. "I already told you in the classroom, a day" Grimmjow said as he looked at Aluna. "oh" "As of right now We can just not worry about it for the time being until that lady shows up" Catalina said. "Wait...Where's Neko?" Catalina asked realizing Neko didn't join them. "I think she's still in the Infirmary with Muramasa" Aluna said.

-Infirmary-

Neko slept peacefully on Muramasa purring as he gently set her off to the side and got out of the bed and began looking for medicine. Neko returned to her human form as Muramasa turned around. Muramasa smiled as he put the bed sheets over Neko keeping her warm. "Don't go" Neko said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. "I know this may sound a bit odd but...Can you go out with me? I really enjoyed the way you scratched me" Neko asked. "Maybe some other time. As of right now. It isn't the best of times. But when I am ready after this is behind everyone I'll let you know" Muramasa said smiling.

-next day-

As Catalina woke up and got ready Aluna walked in "Why are you gettin ready for? It's saturday" "Oh yea... Forgot it was" Catalina said as she realized this. "Well I got some good news better news and a bit of bad news" Aluna said. "bad news first" Catalina asked. "Two of the members on our team got really sick so they won't be able to help us for tommorrows game" Aluna said "Is it the heavy artillery?" Catalina asked reffering to their destructive dueling skills "One of them is the other isn't" Aluna said. "Damn...Which one?" "I think it's the one that runs all the equipments" Aluna said. "Aw come on! She's like the better one of the two" Catalina said. "Well good news is you know our friend Lin?" "Yea why?" "Captain, Lin, and I all talked bout her joining the Mystic Ravens since shes been hanging out with us alot and the captain agreed to let her join. And she now has a better deck too" Aluna said cheerfully. "That's wonderful!" Catalina said as she smiled hearing the news regarding her new friend.

"So what's the better news you mentioned?" Catalina asked as she groomed her hair. "You know that person that was said to come by?" Aluna asked. "Their here aren't they?" Catalina asked. "Yup she's waiting for you in the chancellors office" Aluna said.


	15. Chapter 15 Delvira Divine, Nekos Sister

-Chancellors Office-

"Yea I'll admit it would be nice to actually see them again but not every wish can come true ya know?" Grimmjow said as he was talking to the person visiting. "I know you had it rough since they all died Deigo" She said. "Yea try not to say my real name in front of the others when they show up" Grimmjow said as the door opened and Catalina Aluna and Neko all walked in. Nekos eyes widened as she recognized the person visiting. "Hi Neko, Nice to see you're doing well" She said. "Del?! What are you doing here?!" Neko asked in shock. "I came regarding what Barbados said. Something bout finding someone" Del said as she looked at Catalina. "So how do you know her?" Catalina asked as she pointed at Del. "Del is my older sister believe it or not" Neko said. "I didn't know you had a older sister" Catalina said. "Focus" Grimmjow said as he tried to bring up the reason Del is here. "So what do you know about my father Lucius?" Catalina asked. "Where to begin..." Del said as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"Well I know Lucius was a god with the ability to open 'doors' leading to different areas of the world. He was sealed off in a land after his predecessor was sealed away somewhere else and he took on the role he had. Other then that I know where he is but I know it's not going to be easy to get there" Del explained. "I also know he had the ability to create people and have them serve as his disciples. Other then that I know he was sealed away into a card as a way to protect himself. Before the ritual that did so was complete he created a girl and sealed away most of his powers inside of her" Del continued to explain.

"Well that girl he created-" "was you I know. Only real thing I can say is where he is sealed away is heavil guarded. People and demons alike have been trying to get to him and use what powers he still has and use them for their own gain. I also know that a dark energy is after it to so he can capture it and add it to his own collection of sealed souls and use it to become stronger where he will no longer need a host just to survive and interact with the world" Del said regarding the darkness that is after the powers inside Catalina. "But the thing I wanna know is why Muramasa is working with corruption?" Catalina asked.

Del had to stop an think of a way to answer since she didn't know who exactly Muramasa was and his connection with Corruption. "I don't know how to answer that. All I do know is there are people working with the darkness that's after Lucius by the old Millennium Items" Del said. "Well I dueled Muramasa and during the duel a shadow took over his body. After we talked to him when he came to he said it was a curse or something. We also know he has one of the Millennium Items" Neko said. "Well it's safe to say hes working with them" Del said. "No, Cause he said he had no desire to go after the powers inside Catalina" Neko said.

"Well I think it's safe to say you should be careful. Cause the people working with the Darkness through the Millennium Items aren't going to stop until Catalina is captured and the darkness has the power inside her added to his collection" Del said. "Which is why I need to find Lucius as soon as possible. He said to me after I felt unconscious that if I am able to find him his powers will grow stronger and I'll be able to learn how to use the powers he left inside me" Catalina said. "I see. Well, Chancellor if it's ok with you I'm gonna need to take the students inside this room with me when I leave so they can find him" Del said. "That's fine by me" The chancellor said. "But we have a duel blade match tommorrow" Aluna said. "Relax, I'll swap the teams with some of the others. I'll have the Rabid Hounds face off against the Blue Crows" the chancellor said.

"I'll give you guys til 3 pm to go do preperations and tell people" Del said as she looked out the window. Catalina Aluna Neko and Grimmjow all left the office and went to take care of preperations. "You sure this is a good idea Del?" The Chancellor asked "You know you need to find a replacement soon since you're gonna be leaving by the end of the month. Even then if you pick me I'll be able to keep an eye on Geku and Rosie like I promised his parents before they passed. And it'll give me the chance to spend time with my sister" Del said as she got off the desk and turned around to face the chancellor. "I'm aware, Even then Just be careful" The chancellor said.


	16. Chapter 16 A Temporary Goodbye

-Cafeteria-

"So you Neko Aluna and Grimmjow are all leaving for how long?" The captain asked. "No idea specifically but we will be back. That much I can assure" Catalina said after they explained the situation with the Mystic Ravens. "What about the match tommorrow?" One of the members asked. "The chancellor said they'll swap it with the Rabid Hounds and the Blue Crows" Grimmjow said. The mute member started bouncing up and down trying to get their attention. "What?" She wrote something down and showed it to them looking very worried. 'Come back safe, Promise?' Catalina smiled as she hugged her friend and kissed the side of her head to comfort her. "Don't worry we will, I promise" Catalina said as she began hugging everyone.

-Cafeteria-

-School Courtyard-

"Are you all set?" Del said as everyone came into the school courtyard meeting up with Del. "Yea, We're all set" Catalina said. "Nervous?" Grimmjow asked. "Yea" "Relax. You're safe. They won't get to you as long as the 8 fanged tormentor is here" Grimmjow said confidently. "Nicknames don't matter, only skill" Del said looking at Grimmjow. "6 time regional champion each one was with one of 'their' decks... hint hint..." Grimmjow said. "i see" Del said as she caught on to what grimmjow was reffering to. "I think that speaks for itself though" Grimmjow said. Del gave a smile and used magic and opened a portal. "Are you all ready to step through?" Del asked looking at everyone. Catalina nodded still feeling nervous but also feeling the all entered the portal they were transported to the underworld.

-Underworld-

As the portal opened to the underworld Catalina Neko Aluna and Grimmjow were greeted by the exact opposite of what they were all expecting. "What the...? Where the hell is the brimstone and fire and all that?" Grimmjow asked confused. "That's just tipical stuff people say to scare people" Del said as they began walking through a town. "So where are we going?" Catalina asked Del. "We are going to meet up with someone. Hes been doing some digging around about the location of your father" Del said as they entered a tavern. Del noticed the person she was meeting up with. "Hey Del" The man said as he hugged Del. "You two know each other" Catalina asked. "Yes we've known each other since we were kids" Del said as they all sat down. "So Riakami, What can you tell us about Lucius" Neko asked. "Yes well... I was able to do some digging but I was able to narrow down the location to somewhere in this region" Riakami said as he pulled out a cloth like map and pointed to the spot. "So he's somewhere around here?" Del asked. "If my sources are correct then yes. If not I'll keep digging around and talking to people until I find the spot" Riakami said.

Catalina began to look worried. "Relax, Del told me that Barbados had contacted her regarding this matter. I can assure you that your father is being heavily guarded. From what Intel I was able to obtain Lucius's imprisoned form is being heavily guarded by demons, sorcerers, fire demons, ice demons, just bout anything that lives down here. There's at least 2 at minimum that's guarding him due to his abilities" Riakami explained trying to put Catalinas mind more at ease. "I'll just feel better when I find him" Catalina said. "Relax, We'll find your dad" Neko said as she rubbed Catalinas back. "Also, Something I should mention to you all. I'm sure Del is already aware of this but in case she isn't, There's someone else looking for Lucius. I recall they have the emperors key in their possession. someone wearing a mask" Riakami said. "We know that much. Someone at our school said he was working with him but he had no interest in trying to get Lucius" Neko said reffering to Muramasa. "Yes well, Be careful Neko" Riakami said as he began to pack up his things. "You're more then welcome to take the map if you need it as a refference to where to go" Riakami said as he left the tavern.


	17. Chapter 17 Catalina vs Masamune

After they all left Del began leading them to a different district. "HEY YOU STOP!" One of the guardsmen said as he stopped Del Catalina Neko Aluna and Grimmjow. "Look pal we don't want any trouble" Grimmjow said. "We've never seen you four before" the guard said. "We're visiting my sister, We're from a different district" Neko said to the guardsmen. "I see, Just be careful" The guardsmen said allowing them to pass. As they kept walking they reached a mountain on the outskirts of town. "This mountain is huge" Aluna said. "No kidding" Grimmjow said as he stared at it. "And what do we have here?" A man said as he slid down the side of the mountain greeting them. "Don't stand in our way" Del warned the man. Grimmjow noticed that 3/4ths of his right leg was machanical. "What happened to your leg?" Grimmjow asked curiously. "Don't worry bout it. If you wanna pass through this mountain you need to go through me" The man said. "I am masamune the soul stealer and you shall not be able to pass" Masamune said as he pulled out the Millennium Scale. "So you're working with Muramasa then?" Neko asked as she recognized the scale.

"So what if I am?" Masamune said. "Please allow us to pass" Catalina said. "Only if you defeat me in a duel" Masamune said as he activated a duel disk. "I guess we have no other choice" Catalina said as she stepped forward and activated her duel disk. "Let's duel" 8000 - 8000

"I'll start off" Masamune said. "I hope you're quick cause you'll need to beat me in 19 turns for I play Final Countdown" 6000 - 8000 "Next I set 1 monster facedown and end my turn" Catalina drew and began thinking. "I summon star seraph scout and with it i can special summon one star seraph monster and i pick star seraph scepter and because a star seraph monster was special summoned I get to special summon star seraph sovereignty. Next i overlay all 3 of my monsters and special summon number 102 star seraph sentry. Due to scepter I get to activate its effect and destroy one card you have on your field so I pick your monster" catalina said pointing at Masamune.

"Impressive but I still have 6000 life points though" Masamune said. "Not for long you don't, I use star seraph sentry and attack you directly!" 3500 - 8000 "Next I use the quick play spell card rank-up-magic quick chaos and rank up into Chaos number 102 Archfiend Seraph and because this is a new monster I get to attack you again!" 700 - 8000 "With that I end my turn" Catalina said as a ball of fire was adding to a big circle hanging above the duel.

"I draw and I use the spell card big bang shot and equip it to your archfiend seraph and set one monster facedown along with a facedown and end my turn" Masamune said. "I draw, I summon my summoner monk and with him he's switched to defense. Next I use his ability and send 1 spell card from my hand to my graveyard and special summon nova summoner and overlay both of them for number 39 utopia. But I overlay it for number S39 utopia prime. Finally I overlay Utopia prime for utopia lightning" "I activate my facedown trap card nightmare wheel and I equip it to your utopia lightning" Masamune said.

"I use archfiend to attack your facedown" 700 - 4800 "What?" Catalina was stunned by her taking damage. "You see if big bang shot is on my side you take the damage. Now you have 2 monsters you cant use to attack" Masamune said. "I end my turn" Catalina said not sure what to do. I draw. I activate messenger of peace and end my turn" Masamune said. The balls of fire now reached 5 as Catalina got anxious. Catalina grabbed the top card of her deck and felt a shining presence on top of her hand as she drew the card she needed. "Due to the standby phase you lose 500 from nightmare wheel" Masamune said. 700 - 4300 "I activate Star Seraph Alignment. With this I can banish any number of star seraph monsters from my graveyard and Special summon one star seraph monster whose level equals the number of monsters banished" Catalina said. "You fool you have none inside your graveyard" "True but by paying half my life points I can banish from my field also" 700 - 2250 "I banish 4 star seraph monsters that are xyz material and special summon scepter! Now I summon scout and special summon another scepter and overlay for another number 102 Star Seraph Sentry. Now destroy both nightmare wheel AND his dinosewing!" Catalina said. "Utopia finish him off now!" Catalina said as utopia slashed masamune. 0 - 2250

Masamune dropped to one knee and looked up at them. "Very good, Keep that momentum going for ya. You'll need it against some of the stronger members. As a reward for beating me You're next opponent is Prime, She uses Igknight Exodia, So tread carefully, Shes alot stronger then I am. Then again I'm the weakest so what can you expect" Masamune said as he allowed them to pass the mountain.


	18. Chapter 18 Neko vs Prime part 1

After they passed by through the mountain and made it to the other side they reached a beach with a girl humming as she spun around inside her dress while guarding a boat. "Oh, I did not think Masamune would be beated so easily" she said. "So you must be-" "Prime correct" Prime said. Aluna noticed the Millennium Neckless around her neck. "So you're working with Muramasa and Masamune right?" Aluna asked. Prime covered her mouth and giggled. "That's correct, Although I do enjoy Muramasas presence alot" Prime said. Neko started to get a little irritated by the comment. "Only a matter of time before I can confess my feelings for him" Prime said.

"Ok that's it, She's mine" Neko said as she was getting madder by the minute. "No ones gonna stop you from facing her" Aluna said. "I'd be careful if I were you. If you don't pick carefully I'll be forced to use my hidden weapon" Prime said as she picked the petals off a flower one by one. "Exodia won't save you from me" Neko said as her cat ears and tail appered. "Oh? I'm not talking bout exodia. I'm talking bout something else" Prime said as Both her and Neko activated their duel disks. "Duel me and find out" "Let's duel!" They said in unison. "I'll go first" Prime said, "I set my pendulum scale using Igknight Gallant and Igknight Margrave. Now I can pendulum summon monsters between the levels of 2 and 7. Now I pendulum summon Igknight Crusader, Igknight Squire and Igknight Templar and I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Prime said as she began staring at Neko.

"I draw" Neko said Card Drawn: Cat Burglar. "I summon Cat Pegasus Knight" level 4 1700/1000 "and when shes summoned I can summon another Cat monster from my hand and I pick Cat Wyvern Rider." level 4 1900/0 "And when Rider is summoned I can add one Pendulum Monster to my hand and the one I'm adding is Cat Clerk. Now I overlay both my Pegasus Knight and Wyvern Rider and xyz summon Cat Harrier." Rank 4 2500/2500 And when Harrier is summoned I can add one Cat Trap card to my hand and I add Cat Toy Ball to my hand and set 2 cards facedown and end my turn" Neko said. "I draw" Card Drawn: Tyrant's Throes. "I set one card facedown and end my turn" Prime said as she kept staring at Neko with a smile on her face. 'why is she smiling like that for?' "Why am I smiling you ask? Simply really I'm enjoying the passed you have" "M-my past?" Neko asked and stood there trying to think on what could be in her past that Prime likes.

"That's right your past" Prime said as she smiled more brightly. "The fact that your a disaster is oh so perfect, I mean having to know that the only reason you were born was cause your father had his way with a cat while drunk off his ass... That has got to be a bummer" Prime said. "H-how do you know that!?" Neko said starting to panic. "Remember when I said I had a secret weapon? this is what it is. Analytic psychology. So in basic terms I can read people AND learn their past. What makes them happy, sad, angry, cry, all that fun stuff" Prime said.

"S-s-stay out of my head!" Neko said as she grabbed her head and fell onto her knees. "Don't listen to her Neko, This is all apart of her plan" Catalina said trying to help Neko. "Is it? Cause I already know everything there is to know bout you and I was left out of the loop on the plan, Daughter of Lucius" Prime said as she turned her attention to Catalina. "W-what?" "Oh, You didn't think we'd know? The reason that you came down here was so you could save Lucius and unlock the powers he gave you that lie sleeping inside of your body" Prime continued to nudge on. "As for the cat, She's more enjoyable. Like the fact that she hasn't had her first kiss yet is kinda sweet, But more hilarious that shes that unlucky" Prime said laughing as she was continuing to torture Neko by using her passed against her. "Just face it, There's nothing you can do that'll make you be able to beat me, Cause anything you think of I will already be aware of, That's just how good of a weapon analytic psychology is" Prime said laughing.


	19. Chapter 19 Neko vs Prime part 2

"It's still my turn!" Neko said as she drew Card Drawn: Cat Pirate. "I summon Cat Pirate" level 3 1400/1000 "Yes I'm already aware that you can add a Cat monster to your hand and you plan on adding Cat Guru which let's you complete your scale set it... and from there I got nothing" Prime said as she finished Nekos thought processing. Neko started to panic more as she faced Prime. Neko pulled out her deck and closed her eyes and drew a card at random. Card Added: Cat Trueblade. Neko hesitently opened her eyes as she feared she drew the wrong card. "Yes!" Neko said as she let out a quick sigh of relief. "I set my Pendulum Scale using Cat Clerk and Cat Trueblade. Scale 1 - 12 "Now I can Pendulum summon monsters between 2 and 11" Neko said "Not quite I use my trap card Tyrant's Throe and by tributing 2 monsters neither of us can normal or special summon monsters that are effect" Prime said stopping Neko. "I use my facedown Cat Toy Ball, And with it I can negate the activation of your trap and destroy it then add a spell card to my hand and I pick Meow of a Mother, Now I Pendulum Summon Cat Bladelord and Cat Druid and use Trueblades Pendulum effect and fuse them together and I fusion summon Cat Great Master" level 8 3000 3000 AND synchro summon Cat Spartan" level 7 2400 3000.

"Now I use Cat Trueblades effect and by destroying the other half of my scale Trueblade can be special summoned from the pendulum zone" level 9 3100/2000 "Meow of a Mother and with this spell by sending 2 Cat monsters from my hand to my graveyard I can target one monster on my field and add to the attack equal to half of the combined attack of the monsters sent. and I'm sending Trueblade so Great Master can gain 1550 attack. Now I use Cat Spartans effect and special summon one level 5 or higher Cat monster from my graveyard or extra deck if it's a Pendulum monster which it is since I'm bringing back Trueblade" Neko said as she felt confident enough on winning. "W-what's this? Y-your father w-was-" "Save it, You messed with the wrong Cat and now prepare to get clawed,

I use all my monsters and attack you directly by using Cat Harriers effect, Granted it'll halve the damage but it's still enough to end this duel!" Prime started to hesitate and move backwards a little in fear. "N-No t-this can't be... I w-was chosen..." Prime said as the monsters attacked her directly. 8000 - 1725 "Now I activate Cat Spartans effect since it attacked you lose life points equal to half of one monsters attack and I pick Cat Great Master" Neko said as she pointed at Prime. "YOU LOSE!" Neko said as Prime lost the duel. 8000 - 0

"Damnit! I lost" Prime said as she looked up at the sky. "I guess I should tell you your next opponent then since you won. I'm sure Masamune warned you bout me so I'll warn you about Ephidel. He's known Muramasa longest out of all the soul stealers. He's also a master martial artist just like Muramasa, But in terms of actually fighting Ephidel can beat Muramasa. But don't be fooled. He is as tough as he sounds, He's better then me but not as good as my older brother Echoes" Prime said as she let out a long sigh. "Guess I'll never be able to tell Muramasa just how exactly I feel..." Prime said as she sat down on the ground and buried her face into her arms. Neko walked over to Prime and gave her a pat on her shoulder as a sign for how sorry she feels for Prime and the boat set sail.

After they docked they approached a old shrine that had been destroyed and showed it wasn't any time recent. There they saw a man practicing martial arts. "So that must be..." "Ephidel" Aluna said. Ephidel noticed them and turned and face them. "OH MY GOD HIS MOUTH!" Catalina said in shock. "His mouth is sown shut? What the hell?" Grimmjow said as he was stunned as well. Ephidel activated his duel disk and stared at them. "I'll handle him" Grimmjow said as he walked forward a little and activated his duel disk. 


	20. Chapter 20 Grimmjow vs Ephidel

Sorry for the extremely late continuation just been very unmotivated but I'm gonna at least try and finish the underworld stuff while I'm semi motivated

"Let's Duel" 8000 - 8000 Ephidel drew the first card. Ephidel showed foolish burial and then revealed gimmick puppet dreary doll and sent it to the graveyard. Ephidel then showed gimmick puppet egg head and summoned it. Ephidel tapped on egg head twice indicating hes using the effect and sends one card from his hand to the graveyard and showed the number 2. Ephidel snapped his fingers as he got dreary doll from his graveyard and special summoned it then revealed machine duplication and played 2 more dreary dolls. Ephidel overlayed one dreary doll and egg head and xyz summoned number 40 and overlayed the 2 dreary dolls and xyz summoned and number 15. Ephidel motioned his hands at Grimmjow indicating he ends his turn.

"My draw then" Grimmjow said. Card Drawn: Thunder Dragon. "I use thunder dragons effect and discard 1 and draw 2. Next I use polymerization and fuse together twin-headed thunder dragon. Next I play another polymerization and fuse together 1 red-eyes black dragon, red-eyes wyvern and red-eyes retro dragon for red-eyes ultimate dragon" level 12 3600/3600 "Now with this it gains 200 for each red-eyes monster in my graveyard increasing its attack to 4000 Now twin-headed thunder dragon destroy number 15 and red-eyes destroy number 40" 7000 - 8000 "I end my turn" Grimmjow said

Ephidel drew. Card Drawn: Psycho puppet. Ephidel showed junk puppet and special summoned number 40 from his graveyard and revealed magician's archive and added psycho puppet ritual. Ephidel showed psycho puppet ritual and send gimmick puppet shadow feeler to his graveyard and played psycho puppet then tapped the left temple on his head with his index finger twice. Ephidel snapped and pointed at red-eyes ultimate. Number 40 attacked red-eyes ultimate. "Are you stupid? red-eyes has-" Grimmjow stopped his sentince as he realized number 40s attack increase from psycho puppet. 7000 - 7400 Ephidel snapped again as psycho puppet attacked twin-headed thunder dragon. 7000 - 6800 Ephidel signaled he ended his turn. "Pissy lil bastard aint ya?" Grimmjow said as he drew. Card Drawn:  
Nightmare Gargoyle. "I use red-eyes ultimate dragons effect and banish it from my graveyard. And since it was destroyed I can bring out 3 red-eyes monsters from my grave and play them ignoring the summoning conditions. So I play red-eyes black, retro, and wyvern. Now red-eyes shed into darkness" Grimmjow said as he snapped his fingers and played red-eyes darkness dragon. "Next I play Nightmare Gargoyle" level 1 500/500 "Now with its effect I can turn any monster on my field into a tuner and I pick red-eyes wyvern and tune wyvern and retro dragons and synchro summon crimson blader. Next I tune gargoyle and darkness for Red-eyes Hybrid Dragon."

level 10 3500/3000 "Now with this it gains 100 for each dragon monster in both of our graveyards. and I can target one on the field and change it to defense and if I do hybrid gets pierce so I change number 40 to defense and attack psycho puppet using hybrid!" 6400 - 6800 "Now crimson blader destroy number 40, Best part is cause crimson blader destroyed a monster you cant normal or special summon monsters that are level 5 or higher. With that I end my turn" Grimmjow said. Ephidels eyes began to narrow as if he was casting a glare indicating he was mad at Grimmjow cause of crimson bladers effect. Ephidel showed gimmick puppet scissor arms and played it then sent gimmick puppet magnet doll and ended his turn.

Card Drawn: the black stone of legend. "I use hyibrd dragons effect and switch your monster to defense. Now hybrid attack scissor arms" 3400 - 6800 "Crimson attack him directly" 200 - 6800. Ephidel knew he was beat and sat down and began meditating and and wrote down on the ground in front of him "I yeild you win. your next opponent is Echoes" Grimmjow walked over and read what he had wrote.

"Where do we go from here?" Grimmjow asked. Ephidel pointed in the direction they needed to go and they all followed him. As they approached a tomb they saw a man standing there as if he had been waiting patiently


	21. Chapter 21 Echoes, The Insane Psychopath

"I was wondering when you'd show up" the man said. "Echoes..." Catalina said. Everyone noticed Echoes was staring at them and not saying. "What are you looking at us for?" Aluna asked. Echoes didn't say anything as he stood there saying nothing as his eyes went from one person to the next. Echoes took a deep breath through is nose slowly and activated his duel disk. "Shall we?" Echoes said. Everyone began thinking about who would face Echoes not knowing what would happen. "Well?" Echoes said as he was looking at everyone thinking what would happen.

Everyone was hesitant on stepping forward. Echoes smiled and laughed. "Are you all that scared on what i'm capable of?" Echoes asked. "It's not that we're afraid of you" Del said. "Then how come no ones wanting to duel?" Echoes asked. "It's because we're thinking-" "On which one of you has the least tormented past and who can still maintain the duel while I work my magic and avoid breaking you" Echoes said finishing dels sentince. "How did you" Del was shocked as he knew exactly what Del and the others were thinking. Echoes shook his head and exhaled at the same time. "We're wasting time" Catalina said as she looked at everyone. "Eager to save daddy huh?" Echoes said. "Well I'll have you know we can't start the ritual to absorb his power without a special piece of the puzzle" Echoes said.

"what do you mean?" Catalina asked. "The only way we can extract the powers of your father lucius is if both you and him are present in the same room that way both powers that are inside his card form and inside your breasts as ridiculous for him to put them there, are" Echoes explained. "How do you know that?" Catalina said shocked. "Because I already read you and I know everything there is to know ABOUT you. For example your body respondes in intense arousal if someone gropes your chest. Or the fact that you have hidden deep feelings for your friend Aluna. Or maybe It's the fact that you were created just so lucius's powers weren't entirely lost when he became sealed" Echoes said as he got under Catalinas skin. Aluna looked at Catalina as she tried speaking but could only stammer.

"That's enough out you" Aluna said as she stepped forward and activated her disk. "Bout time" Echoes said. "You think she's embarressed about her feelings? I've known Catalina-" "Since you were both 6 years old and you've been aware of these feelings that shes been hiding and you have often fantasized about doing sexual stuff to her" Echoes said trying to get under Alunas skin. "So what?" Aluna said unfazed "You think I'm bothered by that? True friends stick together regardless of how one feels. The thing that's important is that I'm there for Catalina just like shes there for me" Aluna said as she activated her duel disk. "Well if you want to be victim number one be my guest" Echoes said


	22. Chapter 22 Aluna vs Echoes

"Let's Duel" 8000 - 8000 "I'll start" Aluna said. "I set one card facedown and set wolf on one half of my scale and summon kaleido chick and set another card facedown and use kaleido chicks effect and i send lunalight panther dancer to my grave and end my turn" Aluna said. "My draw" Echoes said. Card Drawn: Jar of Avarice. "I set 4 cards facedown and play terraforming. Welcome to the shadows" Echoes said as he played Dark Sanctuary.

"I'm not scared of you" Aluna said. "I'd be since you're already trembling in fear. Your paranoid that I'm gonna reveal all the juicy secrets you don't want anyone to know." Echoes egged. "Don't listen to him Aluna you got this" Catalina said. Card Draw: Call of the haunted. "I set one card facedown and summon white rabit and I'll use its effect and return 2 of your cards" aluna said. "I play destiny board and Imperial custom making it so only custom can be destroyed" Echoes said. "Damn. I can still attack" Aluna said.

Echoes pulled out a coin. "Which ones first" Echoes asked. "White rabbit you go" Echoes flipped a coin. "Heads which means you take damage to half of its attack" 7600 - 8000 "Kaleido chick goes next" Echoes flipped the coin and dropped it. "I'll let that go through" echoes said. 7600 - 6600 "I end my turn" "Destiny board activates and I play I in defense due to dark sanctuary." Card Drawn: Paleozoic Marella. "I set 2 card facedown and end my turn" Echoes said as he began smiling.

Card Drawn: Fire formation Tenki. "I play fire formation tenki-" "I use plaeozoic Marrella and send from my deck to my graveyard paleozoic Pikaia "I use tenki and add tiger to my hand and I use wolfs effect and fusion summon Lunalight Leo Dancer and with leo I can attack you twice and with Kaleido you can't activate dark sanctuary. Now attack him directly twice! Oh but before i get too carried away i activate phantom horn beast increasing leos attack by 800 so in otherwords you lose" Aluna said. Echoes was shocked as to what had transpired. "I lost?" Echoes began shaking his head in disbelief. "No... I can't lose this easily..." Echoes said "There's no way I can lose this easily" Echoes continued. "Well you just did" Grimmjow said. "I'm not standing aside" Echoes said. "Yes you are" A voice said from behind them. "M-mura?" Neko looked back and saw Muramasa walking up to the entrance to the cave. "Nice of you to join us Muramasa. What's the deal siding with them?" Echoes asked.

"You have no reason to continue your madness despite losing. Corruptions orders now stand aside and let them past. Otherwise we'll have a problem" Muramasa said as he opened his eyes and looked at Echoes. "We already do" Echoes said as he activated his duel disk. "I'll handle him the rest of you go" Muramasa said as he activated his duel disk. "How about we do this without having the millennium items" Echoes suggested. Muramasa pulled out the millennium rod and tossed it to the side as Echoes took off the Millennium key and tossed it to the side as well. As Del and Neko both went in Aluna and Grimmjow activated their duel disks and decided to help Muramasa as well. "Don't worry we got this" Aluna said. 


	23. Chapter 23 The Prelude of Hope

As Del, Neko and Catalina all entered the cave they began running as fast as they could then suddenly a rock slide happened and separated Del and Neko from Catalina. "Catalina!" Neko yelled. "Are you ok?" Catalina yelled back from the other side. "Yea we're ok. Damn rock slide..." Neko said as she began moving the rocks. "I'll go on ahead" Catalina said as she had no choice on turning back. As Catalina ran she began to enter a ritual ceremony with candles lit and Catalina saw a stone altar. "W-what the?" Catalina said as she looked around seeing candles spread all around leaning against the walls.

Catalina heard footsteps walking towards her and she saw a man wearing a mask. "You... You must be Corruption" Catalina said. "Wheres my father" Catalina asked. The man held up a card as Lucius was shown as the image. "There you are" "Yes however now that both pieces are here it's time for the ritual to begin" Corruption said. Suddenly all the candles lighting the room blew out and all light had vanished from the alter as a black shadow began to emanate from behind him and expanded along the walls and stopped as it reached behind Catalina and trapped her.

"What's going on?" Catalina said confused. Suddenly the key around the mans next began to shine brightly as it turned into a jet black version with a red gem near the top. Another man stepped from the shadows. "Well well... We met again" "You!" Catalina said as she saw him. "Asriel, Should I take care of the people at the trap?" Corruption asked. "You can do as you wish. Just so you know I'm gonna take great pleasure in taking that power from you" Asriel said as he pointed at Catalina. Corruption disappeared as a black cloud of smoke circles around him leaving Catalina alone with Asriel.

Suddenly Catalina was tied up by a black shadowy force that acted as chains and covered her wrists and her ankles. Catalina began to panic as the nightmare she experienced earlier was flooding back to her. She began panicking as Asriel walked closer. Asriel reached out his hand and was blocked by a unseen barrier. "Nyahahaha. Saving the girl is going to take alot more than that deary. It seems you want to fight. Very well... I am not a cruel man so I'll allow your daughter to suffer the same fate you will" Asriel said. Catalina was freed from the shadow like chains and was given a duel disk. As Catalina fell to the floor she noticed Lucius was in front of her "Hold me in your hands and think on what you need most" Lucius told her.

Catalina picked up Lucius inside her hands and began thinking of all the cards inside her deck. A light began to appear in front of her and cards began to fill the duel disk. Suddenly Lucius disappeared. "Wait!" Catalina said as he vanished. "What did you do!?" Catalina yelled. "i didn't do anything deary. Not yet at least" "Relax Catalina. I will be inside your deck This is the only way you can defeat the darkness that's in front of you" Lucius said. Catalina picked up her duel disk. "It's time this ended ONCE and for all" Catalina said and and drew her hand as Asriel did the same. "Very well deary, LET'S DUEL"


	24. Chapter 24: Catalina vs Asriel Part 1

I ll start Catalina said. I summon Star Seraph scepter and special summon star seraph sovereignty, Next I use scepters effect and add another sovereignty and special summon it. Now I overlay all 3 of my monsters for number 102 star seraph sentry and end my turn Catalina said. Very well then, I draw Asriel said. I activate my spell card Constellation aquarius and set 4 cards facedown and activate Constellation Clock. With it I can pay 500 life points and add 1 Constellation spell or trap card to my hand. And the card I m adding is Constellation Aries Asriel said and used magic to play all of his cards.

I draw, I use Photon Lead and special summon shining angel Catalina said. I activate my traps constellations Capricorn, Pisces, Gemini and Virgo. Due to Virgos effect you cannot summon or special summon any monsters canceling out photon leads effect Asriel said. Asriel made a finger gun and fired it at Catalina. I use 102 to attack you directly then! Catalina said. 8000 - 5000 I end my turn Catalina said. I activate Constellation Aquarius s ability. And with it I can take one constellation spell or trap card and move it into a monster card zone. And due to Pisces s effect it cannot be destroyed by battle. I move Constellation Virgo to my monster zone in defense and set one card facedown and end my turn Asriel said.

I set one card facedown and end my turn Catalina said. I draw, And on my turn I use Aquarius s effect again and move Pisces to the field in defense and activate Constellation Aries. With this for each constellation I have inside a monster zone each one gains 1000 attack for each constellation I have inside a monster zone. And since I have 2 of them right now they each gain 2000 attack and defense Asriel said. I then set one card facedown and end my turn

I draw, I set one monster facedown and activate Rank-up-magic barian force I activate my trap card Constellation Scorpio which prevents you from using any spells Asriel said. Damn! I end my turn Catalina said. I draw and use Aquarius s effect and place Constellation Capricorn to my monster zone in attack position and switch Pisces and Virgo to attack. Now I use Constellation Virgo to destroy number 102 7500 - 5000 Next I use Pisces to destroy that monster of yours and lastly I use Capricorn to attack you directly I use my facedown trap card defense draw, It reduces all damage to 0 and lets me draw 1 card Catalina said and drew. Catalina saw a card she didn t recognize inside her deck. what the? Catalina heard a voice inside her head. Play that card to summon me I use constellation clock and add Constellation Leo to my hand and end my turn Asriel said.

I draw then Catalina said. I set one card facedown and a monster to end my turn Catalina said. I activate Constellation Aquarius and move constellation Aries to my monster zone in attack and activate Constellation Cancer which makes me gain 300 life points each time i draw a card or add one to my hand. And I also activate constellation Sagittarius which makes it so I don't have to pay life points to activate effects. I use clock and add Constellation Taurus to my hand and use all 4 of my monsters to attack you Asriel said and snapped his fingers. 


	25. Chapter 25: Catalina vs Asriel part 2

Catalina heard a voice inside her head Use the card now that you have no cards on your field but that s against the rules Catalina said. If you control no cards you can activate it without setting it The voice said. I m going to trust you on this Catalina said. I activate the trap card Blessings from above. with it All cards on your field are negated Catalina said. Can t do that deary If i have no cards in my hand I can play it without setting it. Now once that s done I can special summon one Sealed god Lucius from my hand or deck ignoring the summoning conditions Catalina said. level 12 0/0 WHAT?! Asriel said angrily As Lucius descended from the sky he stood in front of Catalina. I end my turn Asriel said. Use me to attack his monsters Lucius said. Alright. I draw, I use Lucius to attack one of your constellations! Catalina said. that has 0 attack deary what good is that going to do? Asriel mocked. All damage she takes gets inflicted to you Lucius said and pointed at Asriel. What? Asriel said in disbelief. 7500 - 1000 It s over Asriel you lose, My next turn all I need to do is attack and I win Catalina said.  
Asriel took one step backwards in disbelief. Impossible I can t lose Asriel said. Oh wait you just did, I forgot I had this card. Double Strike If I were to take damage a monster I have can attack twice Catalina said. No NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! Asriel said as he was blasted backward. 7500 - 0 Lucius turned around to Catalina and placed his hand on Catalina's heart and Catalina felt a warm glow inside her fade as if something was removed. Now that I have my powers back I can help you Lucius said. what about Asriel? Catalina said. won t he be back? Not to worry, As long as I am with you, he cannot defeat you and take my powers Lucius said.

As the shadows faded Catalina appeared outside the cave where Everyone was. YOU DID IT! Neko said as she jumped on Catalina hugging her. Nice to see you got the job done Aluna said. Only one thing left to do Grimmjow said. Yup, let s go home Catalina said. 


	26. Chapter 26: The end for now(?)

When everyone returned back to school Catalina was greeted by all her friends that had been waiting for her to return. You did it the team captain said. Yeah, I know Tell me about it Catalina said as other teammates hugged Catalina. Well Since this is done I m off Grimmjow said. Huh? Catalina looked at Grimmjow confused. My job is done, I was sent here as part of a mission for a friend. Now that that s done I don t need to stay any longer Grimmjow said. So you re leaving? Catalina asked. Yea, Oh by the way, Aluna, thanks for playing dumb for the others Grimmjow said. No problem Diego Aluna said. DIEGO? Catalina said even more confused. Catalina, I ve known Aluna since we were six. I asked her to play dumb and act as if she didn t know me. Now granted the whole dating thing wasn t apart of the plan but I figured since we re already good friends I figured why the hell not Grimmjow said. Wait, what about the team then? The captain asked. That was so I could get close to Catalina and help her out Grimmjow said.

So you didn t even care about the team? the mute member wrote. If I spent more time here at this school then possibly. Like If i was here long before my mission was happening then I would. But I only did this for the sake of the mission. Besides, if anyone needs to get ahold of me just ask Aluna, She ll contact me and I can come by and help out Grimmjow said and turned around to walk away.

Grimmjow wait! Catalina said. Grimmjow turned around. Can you please stay, our team really needs you though Catalina said looking upset. ... I d need to talk to goodwin about that Grimmjow said. Catalina looked really upset when she heard that. Since we re on the topic of Goodbyes I should be heading back as well Rauss said. You re leaving too? The team captain said. I need to head back to the smuggling ring for a few things. If I ask my boss if I can return then I will. Besides I like it here Rauss said. And if your boss says no? The Captain asked. Then I can t. But I ll still try and show up during the school events Rauss said. Mura! Neko said and hugged Muramasa. You came back Neko said. At the request of your sister del. Also I brought along the other soul stealers as well Muramasa said. Huh? Catalina looked and saw Masamune, Prime, Echoes, and Ephidel all walk behind Muramasa. Wait What are THEY doing here?! Catalina asked. You know them? the captain asked. They were the ones standing in our way during our journey Catalina said. Not to worry, We came to apologize for any inconveniences during your travels in the underworld. This is also the last time you shall see any of us Muramasa said and gave a bow.

You re leaving? Neko asked and lowered her ears. Our job is done and we failed. therefore we can return to our normal everyday lives. Besides, If you wish I can take you with me to my dojo Muramasa said inviting Neko to come with him. Who all will be with you there? Neko asked and looked at prime. Just Ephidel Muramasa said. Who? Neko asked. Ephidel raised his hand and neko looked and saw the man with his mouth sewn shut was raising his hand.

Still not used to that Neko said. It ll grow on you. also can you NOT stare at him? Muramasa said to the Mystic Ravens. Sorry the captain said. Do you wish to come with me? Muramasa asked neko. Yes Neko said. Sorry catalina, I guess this is goodbye Neko said. Don t worry you ll always have a home here. Besides I m sure Muramasa wouldn t mind if you stopped by from time to time and helped us out at our games Catalina said.

Bet your ass I ll help, You guys are my family Neko said and smiled. Muramasa and ephidel turned around and began walking away as the other soul stealers vanished as a black cloud of smoke swirled around them. So I guess the only people we have left that joined is Lin, Geku Rosie and Sarah Catalina said. Actually they left during the time you were gone so we just got Lin Captain said. Well they WERE kinda shady to be honest Catalina said. Catalina noticed that Lin was feeling depressed. We still got you though Lin. But don t worry. We re going to do everything in all of our power to make sure you re the best you you can possibly be Captain said. Why don t we go practice? Catalina said. Yea, Lets Captain said as the Mystic Ravens all went to the Duel Bladers Pro Arena and began practicing for tomorrow's game.

 _Note from the Author_

 _hey guys sindgoemon, um I'm done with season one if you guys want to see season 2 feel free to let me know I'm currently open to any and all ideas on how I can keep this going I do have a few ideas on what i can do for the next season but other than that if you want more then tell me I'll see you guys with the next story_


End file.
